


Thank You Kaldi

by random_fandom142



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Coffee, Eddie Diaz Needs to Use Actual Words (9-1-1 TV), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Porn, i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandom142/pseuds/random_fandom142
Summary: Coffee is the only way that anyone can make it through the morning, especially after a tough shift the day before. Typically, one doesn't get company early in the morning either, so who cares about wearing clothes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	Thank You Kaldi

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wholeheartedly blame an underwear ad that has been playing at the job for the last few weeks now, it was that sensual commercial that had me thinking about Buck in nothing but this underwear and Eddie being utterly speechless. I also am choosing to blame my inability to let this fanfiction go, so whether this is fully good or not is truly up to those of you lovely people who have decided to read it.  
> Do not be afraid to comment on what you think should have been changed. ALSO, all the stuff about coffee is fully true, I did a deep research binge to find it all out, and my goodness, the history of coffee is just as bad as the history of chocolate.

Kaldi, an Ethiopian goat herder, is the person to thank for the creation of coffee. The legend says that the discovery came once Kaldi noticed his goats unable to sleep after eating a specific bean. Upon uncovering this information, he decided to make the beans into a drink, which he claimed allowed him to stay awake during the long hours of evening prayer. With that random tidbit of knowledge, anytime he was awake at an ungodly hour after a particularly tough shift, he would utter many thanks to Kaldi. He desperately mutters thanks to the goat herder as he turns on his kettle, thanks Kaldi as he pours the almost boiling water into his French press because, without those goats, Buck would be considered a 'walker.' 

During one of those early mornings, a sudden knock comes from his door, right at the moment he was about to pour the beautiful, caffeinated liquid into his coffee mug. (A gag gift from Chim with the words 'I Put Out' right above a fire extinguisher). Sighing, he places his press back on his counter before shuffling towards the door, already cursing the person waiting on the other side. It isn't until he has the door open that his mood changes from annoyance to confusion because Eddie is standing in his doorway. A moment or two passes of silence that confuses him even more at his friend's sudden appearance.

"Eds, what are you doing here?"

Instead of a typical answer from his best friend, he is given a look similar to that of a gapping fish; wide eyes, mouth slightly a gap, and a slight pink tint on the cheeks. Giving Eddie a quick once over, he shrugs before turning back towards his kitchen, where his one and only true love awaits him. Quickly pouring the, thankfully, still warm liquid into his mug and throwing a splash of milk into the cup, he takes the first sip. The first sip is always the most important because that is the sip that holds the most crucial role; it tells the brain it's time to wake up. The first sip means the body must wake up now and be ready for the day, no matter what it might bring.

Sighing blissfully, he takes another sip and another before he even registers that his door is still open and that Eddie is still gaping at him.

"You okay there, man?" He asks, cringing slightly at the rapines still there in his voice.

For the second time that morning, he is not given an answer in the form of words. Instead, he hears a soft whine come from the general direction of his best friend, causing even more confusion to flow through him. Buck knows that Eddie is a man of few words, more of the strong silent type, but this, this is not normal. Pausing his mug mid-rise, he looks over at Eddie and is taken aback by the look being sent his way. Eddie's entire face is a scarlet red, even from where he is standing, his chest seems to be rising at a reasonably quick pace, and his eyes seem to be void of their typical gorgeous hazel.

Placing his mug down, Buck locks eyes with the other man and calmly starts walking towards him, hoping not to startle the other man or cause any other uncanny reactions. Holding his arms in front of him, palms open, he makes his way across the small distance, and all the while, eyes staying locked in an intense stare. He stops a few feet away from Eddie and waits. Waits for the other man to either say something or move. He waits.

"Do, do you always answer the door in just your underwear?" Eddie asks after a few moments, voice soft but also seemingly heavy sounding.

Blinking, he looks down at himself and feels his entire body start to heat up. He must have been really out of it when he got up since it seems he must have forgone all of his clothes san his navy boxers. Unsure of what to do, he shrugs with a soft chuckle and stares up shyly at his friend, hoping that everything is still okay.

You see, Evan 'Buck' Buckley is head over heels in love with Eddie Diaz, has been since probably the second day they were together. He has never felt so at peace in another person's presence nor felt so loved, even if that love might be platonic at best. Eddie was that person for him. He might even go as far as to say Eddie was his soulmate, but that didn't mean he was willing to throw it all away. What he had with Eddie, and Chris, was enough for him even if he yearned for more. And how he yearned to have more. He craved that ability to be able to hold Eddie's hand, to be able to make breakfast for his two favorite people every morning and to be able to call them his family.

"No, but you did interrupt my early morning routine," he responded with a smile, hoping that his cheeks were less tomato-looking.

"Oh," Eddie said, his eyes averting even looking in Buck's general direction.

Chuckling, he just shook his head before grabbing the door and turning his body to the side, "Well, would you like to come in for some coffee?"

As they say, the third time is the charm because it was that question that Eddie finally responded and actually moved inside. Sighing, he really has been sighing a lot this morning, he shut the door and turned towards his friend. Giving his best smile, he walked towards his kitchen cabinets to fetch another mug, a plain, non-gag-related one. Grabbing the mug from his shelf, he turns to find Eddie sitting atop his counter with the same darkened eyes from before. Placing the mug between the French press and Eddie's leg, he checks the press's temperature to ensure it hasn't cooled.

Pouring the darkened liquid into the mug, he notices the charged atmosphere that suddenly hangs in the air. Silence isn't uncommon when he and Eddie are hanging out, but for some reason, this type of silence has him shivering, goosebumps appearing across his skin. It also doesn't seem to help that Eddie chose to sit on the counter space right next to his French press; the body heat radiating from the older man has him fearful that one wrong move will result in quite the eyeful.

"Did you know that coffee has been attempted to be banned on five separate occasions throughout history?" He rambles, trying to fill the odd silence in the room.

"You and random information," he hears Eddie chuckle under his breath as he pushes the mug against the older man's leg.

"The first one was in Mecca 1511 because the government feared it would cause radical thinking," he says softly, watching Eddie take a sip of the coffee. 

"Radical thinking?"

"Yeah, the governor believed it would help his opposition because the drink might encourage people to hang out," he begins. "The last time was when the leader of Prussia believed that beer was a superior drink."

The burst of laughter that escaped Eddie upon that random fact brought a smile to his face, a large one if he knew himself at all. Hearing Eddie's laugh was possibly one of his favorite sounds, Chris's laugh egging out his father's by just a hair. Being the cause of Eddie's laughter, though, that was the grand prize of all prizes, being able to see the side of Eddie that was typically tucked away was beyond rewarding.

"You have beautiful eyes," Eddie said softly after a few moments of another intense staring contest.

Buck felt his breath catch in his throat at the sudden observation from his friend. Had he heard Eddie right? Had Eddie just said what he had said? Again, he felt his face heating up as he stared at the other man who had seemingly shifted closer to where Buck was standing against the counter. Noting the roguish expression on his friend's face did nothing to calm his beating heart that seemed to want to burst out of his chest.

The charged atmosphere seemed to amplify. If a match were to be lit, a fire wouldn't be too far behind. Buck wasn't sure what to do, he felt the hot press of Eddie's thigh against his hip, a singular layer of clothing separating them. Added on to the almost searing look on Eddie's face had him almost reeling into throwing all caution to the wind and finally kissing those plump, luscious lips.

As if reading his mind, the pink tip of Eddi's tongue darted out and wetted those lips that have haunted every one of his fantasies. Snapping his eyes away from those lips, he locked eyes once again with Eddie's and saw the faintest hazel outline surrounding a blown pupil. His breath, once again, caught in his throat as he noticed how utterly wrecked Eddie looked; his face wholly flushed, jaw tensed, chest rising steadily quick and those pupils blown wide.

Maybe, just maybe, Buck wasn't alone in his affections; perhaps Eddie held a candle for him as well. Continuing the intense eye contact, and before he could overthink, he shifted his hand onto the thigh pressed against him, allowing himself to squeeze the defined muscle that was hidden away from him. The mewl that he was rewarded was enough to get him moving.

The nice thing about Eddie sitting on his counter was that, for once, he was the shorter of the two. He was the one that had to incline his head upward to capture those sinful lips, of course, this was their first kiss but tomato tomahto. And what a first kiss it was. Thinking about how soft Eddie's lips were and actually feeling how soft they really are, fantasy can never replicate reality. Maneuvering himself between Eddie's thighs and feeling them clamp around his waist enforced the want rushing through him. Feeling Eddie's arms wrap around his neck and pull him further into him, if that was even possible, allowing for his erections to brush against Eddie's, resulting in simultaneous moans.

Kissing Eddie wasn't like any other kiss he had ever had before. The kiss started slow and soft before he felt the tall tale sign of a tongue brushing against his lower lip. Not one to deny Eddie anything, he opened his mouth to allow that tongue the requested access. While he enjoyed having some control over any of his partners, he wanted to feel Eddie's dominant nature for this singular moment. Wanted to feel, to push Eddie to demand control over him before flipping the script on him.

He kept his hands on those muscular thighs he was trapped by, squeezing every so often to entice a moan from the other man. How badly he wanted to shove Eddie against his counter and have his way with him, but respect and consent are essential before anything else. However, the feeling of Eddie's tongue in his mouth, fingers in his hair, and thighs squeezing him tight were slowly picking at his self-control. Using those thighs as leverage, he pulled Eddie closer to the edge of the counter before gripping the back of them and lifting Eddie fully off the counter.

"Fuck, that’s hot," Eddie moans into his ear, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

"They aren't just for show." He teased back as he walked towards the stairs, desperately trying to stay upright as he felt a mouth attack his neck.

Within a few moments, Buck had Eddie on his back sprawled across his bed, looking like a daydream against his dark sheets. The wantoning look Eddie sent his way was all he needed before crawling across the bed and making himself home between Eddie's thighs. Fingers wound their way into his hair and tugged, electing a soft moan to fall from his mouth; fuck, he loved having his hair pulled. Quickly moving up Eddie's body, he captured those lips again as his hands pushed up the Henley that was currently obstructing the skin he wanted so gravely to touch. Forcing the shirt underneath Eddie's armpits, he left the soft touch of those lips and began to press featherlight kisses all over the other's chest. Hovering over Eddie's left nipple, he dropped a kitten lick against the nub and felt it harden before taking it fully into his mouth to give it a quick suck. The combined sensation of hearing Eddie's whine and nails digging into his back caused him to grind down onto the other man. Fingers wound themselves into his hair and pulled hard, forcing him to lift his head and catch the most pornographic picture he had ever seen. Eddie's pupils had completely overtaken any colour left, his face was flushed a deep scarlet, and he had caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

He leaned forward without thinking, taking that bitten bottom lip between his own teeth, and pulled slightly. The fingers in his hair dropped to his neck as he was pulled into a filthy kiss filled with more tongue and teeth than lips.

"Ed's, what do you want?" He asked once the need for air became too great for him to ignore.

"You," Eddie gasped in response. "I just want you."

If Buck had any thoughts before that, it was gone now. The only thought that flashed through his head was covering Eddie entirely with his body and never letting him go.

"Buck, you still in there?"

Shaking his head, he looked to find Eddie staring at him, confusion written all over his face. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss against Eddie's lips, hoping to convey that he was here both mentally and physically. If the soft hum that Eddie made was anything to go by, then Buck knew that Eddie had understood him; it seemed that Eddie was the only person who ever understood him. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Eddie's and just took a breath, allowing himself to bask in the closeness of the man he had grown to love. Even if this didn't go anywhere after this, he would be okay. No matter what happens, he would always be there for Eddie come hell or high water.

The moment they seemed to have created quickly shifted once Eddie had shifted underneath him, resulting in their erections to brush against each other. It is as if a switch had flipped in both of them because within moments, he had moved down Eddie's body to remove those pesky jeans as Eddie ripped his shirt off and throwing it across the room. They were soon both there on his bed in their boxers, which did nothing to hide their interest.

"Eddie, can I touch you?" He asked softly, making sure to keep his distance if Eddie wasn't entirely behind going further.

"Yes. Please." Eddie said in such a broken and heady breath that sent a chill down his spine.

Crawling up Eddie's body, a body that was going to be worshiped even if it killed him, he placed a soft kiss on those lips before moving down the other's chest. Stopping to press light kisses to Eddie's abused nipples before mapping out those glorious abs with his tongue. Feeling the clenching of muscles under his tongue continued to spur him further and further into want. Want of absolutely destroying the man underneath him, of making him gasp and plead until no words could fall from his beautiful mouth.

"Fuck Buck," Eddie gasped above him as he sucked a deep mark against his hips, a mark that would last for more than a few days.

Smirking darkly, Buck went about his time sucking and kissing those muscular thighs that had a thin coating of dark hair. These thighs were a masterpiece in his mind; Greek sculptors wished they had the chance to depict them into stone. For all his worth, Eddie just moaned the entire time wantonly, his fingers digging into his scalp every once in a while, especially after a particularly hard suck.

"B-buck, please, wanna feel you," Eddie moaned and gasped.

"Don't worry love, I've got you," he responded, placing one last kiss against his right thigh before placing it back against the bed.

Seeing Eddie's leaking cock, standing at full attention and waiting for him sent a jolt of pleasure rush through him. Leaning forward, he encircles the tip with his lips, giving it a gentle suck and if the fingers gripping his hair was anything to go by was enough. Making sure to relax his throat, he began to work the erected cock further into his mouth, loving the feeling of the heavyweight of it against his tongue. This was not his first time giving a blowjob; he was a vagabond for a good portion of his early 20's, and he never tired of the salty taste of a cock. It might also have to do with the slight power play that happened when giving head, the ability to control one's partner's release. The feeling of fingers digging into his head and of muscular thighs pressing against his shoulders did he glance upward and the sight he was rewarded with.

If Eddie had looked wrecked after a make-out session, he was utterly destroyed right now. Sweaty and barely holding on. Buck locked eyes with Eddie's and noticed that the colour was gone from it entirely. His mouth hung open as he stared at where Buck lay between his thighs. Smirking as best one could with a cock in their mouth, he gave a quick flick of his tongue over the tip and watched as Eddie's head fall back against the bed. Chuckling softly, and god did those fingers yank, did he continue with his torture. Slowly moving up and down the shaft, adding just enough tongue to send Eddie closer and closer to the edge. 

Pushing himself off the bed slightly, he moves one hand down towards Eddie's balls and softly rolls them between his fingers. A gasp is the only noise that comes from the man above him, and Buck is living for it. Gently squeezing those delicate extremities, Buck slowly moves his hand behind them, softly skimming over the perianal before finding that tight ring of muscles. Running his finger around the rim, pressing softly into the muscle, is enough for Eddie's hip to thrust up into his mouth.

"I'm close," Eddie gasps out, his hands tugging at Buck's hair.

Humming, Buck ignores Eddie's warning. He continues to take Eddie deeper into his mouth and presses his fingers against Eddie's rim, slightly hoping to get one through that tight ring. Giving one more lick against the underside of Eddie's cock is what it takes for a slightly bitter, warm liquid to spill into his mouth. Gulping it up as best he can, he sucks on Eddie's cock until that once pulsing member becomes soft, and he feels a pull against the back of his skull. A wet POP is heard when he lets Eddie's cock fall from his mouth, and if that doesn't have his mind going into naughty scenarios.

A hand against his cheek brings him back to reality, back to seeing his best friend laying blissed out in his bed and staring at him with the softest look he had ever seen.

"You are too hot for your own good," Eddie says.

Smiling, Buck throws himself next to Eddie on the bed and leans over to press a chaste kiss against kiss-bitten lips. Lips that he made puffy and red and utterly delectable.

"Do you want help?" Eddie asks concern written across his face as he pulls back slightly.

"The sounds you made were enough for me," he whispers against Eddie's lips and watches those hazel eyes darken slightly.

Dropping another kiss against those lips, he pushes himself off the bed and towards the bathroom to grab a towel. Wetting it with some water, he walks back into the bedroom to find Eddie still sprawled across the bed, staring at the ceiling with a profound look upon his face. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he runs the towel over Eddie's chest and his own before tossing it towards the laundry hamper. Grabbing the covers, he helps maneuver Eddie underneath and slides in behind him. Wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist, he pulls the older man to his chest and places a kiss against the accessible skin in front of him. He feels Eddie grab ahold of his arms and pull them higher on his chest.

"We can talk after a quick nap, but I just want you to know that I am all in." He begins. "I will wait if you need me to. I am not going anywhere."

A squeeze against is all he needs before he nuzzles his nose into the neck of the man who has wholeheartedly captured his heart. And who would have thought that all it took was Buck's need for hot bean juice in the morning.


End file.
